playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Ollin Dauntel
Count Ollin Dauntel, The Plague Count, The Red Gardener Age: 25''' Affiliations:' Auverain Nobility, Rose Club Patron, Celphar Clinic Sponsor '''Physical Description:' Ollin is short for a human male, only 5’6”. He does stand up with regal posture though. His hair is black as night and neatly cropped. He stays clean shaven and his dark brown eyes are almost always smiling, for his carefree nature radiates on his person. Ollin has a slight kick to his step, a soft voice that drips with bemusement, and though not strong, he keeps in well enough form with a healthy diet of fruits and vegetables from his personal garden. His most noticeable feature is a very wide smile with glistening white teeth. It has been noted that he rarely laughs, instead smiling when he finds something funny. Ollin is very conscious of his fashion. He wears regal colors such as deep blues, crimsons, and purples to formal events. When on errands, he dresses more practically, wearing more subdued colors like beige or other earth tones.' Personality: '''Few expect the infamous Plague Count to be so young, or so joyful. More than that, he exhibits some of the best traits of nobility, educated in a wide variety of topics, courteous of others, full of grace. To some though, he is too mirthful, especially those that know just how true the rumors about him are true. For one who would willingly unleash an uncontrollable plague upon his enemies, how can he look at himself in a mirror, let alone enjoy himself so much? Yet this criticism, which has reached his ear, does not seem to bring him down either. Ollin is rarely put off with words, however he is constantly frustrated by, and in return frustrates, the Torun officials. Although he does offer funding to the Celphar Clinic, he has been banned from setting foot in it, in fear that he’ll use its facilities to concoct a virulent disease. He petitions audience with the Princess weekly, though it has yet to be granted. As such, he has a very cold demeanor around many Torun bureaucrats. However, he does have one card over them. More than one member in the upper echelons of the States of Turon would see him imprisoned, however they have no evidence of any wrongdoings he’s committed, and as he’s been a more than lawful citizen, he remains free. The delight he gets knowing this, around those who would see him locked away or hung is a bit darker than his usual enjoyment of life./SPOILER '''History: '''Ollin was born the only child to an old Count named Gallian Dauntel. Many whisper that Gallian was impotent, and his third wife took another lover to conceive Ollin. The child was sent to the Dauphane to be educated at a very early age, away from his family’s rural holdings. Ollin grew up very self reliant not having his parents near, and was known as a bit of a stowaway. Of five attempts to sneak into a diplomatic entourage, he succeeded three times. It was not that he was particularly stealthy, but that few were actively searching for a noble child who didn’t belong. Ollin was in his early teens when the war began. His family’s land were very close to Torun and was one of the first places to fall, the small population abandoning their home leaving his inheritance empty and only used by the Turon military. Losing Dauntel lands, and his parents did not hurt Ollin too deeply for he knew neither of them, or his birthplace well, only having seen them once since the age of three. Without anywhere else to go, he stayed in the capital, and focused on his recent studies of botany. It was the subject he was studying when the war started, and he was enthralled by what a mere plant could do to a person. After a couple year of studying, he made some alarming breakthroughs. He was able to cross breed a couple plants. More practical though, he had discovered a few plants that, if used correctly, could be used as biological agents to help in the war. Of four such plants identified, two were lethal. Of those two, one would kill quickly, the other very, very slowly and painfully. Ollin suggested the use of all four. They were losing the war, and Torun armored vehicles could not stop poison gas. Most laughed at boy’s offer until they saw a demonstration using rats. It was then he earned the name the Plague Count. For half the war he tried to get Auverain to use the weapons but to no avail. He was honest and forthcoming about the potential consequences, that there was no way of controlling the weapons, and it would devastate the land in the process. His other name, the Red Gardner, came from the common people, rumors trickling down until it sounded as if was Ollin a red specter tended to his garden of death. The war ended, and he gave up his cause. He destroyed his work, leaving no clear evidence behind, and waited out the worst of the occupation indoors. As the city was rebuilt, he ventured out more and more, becoming one of the early socialites during the post-war period. His small estate was right on the border of the new and old city giving him easy access to both. Helping his cause, he was an advocate for a peaceful transition once the war was over, and helped calm down some of his fellow nobles who had survived. When asked why he, one who sought to bring a monstrous plague upon Torun, would want peace, the response was immediate. “I serve my kingdom in times of both war and peace. In war I sought the destruction of our enemy. In peace I seek stability and prosperity for the people.” Currently he does little but attends functions, tends to his garden which is routinely inspected by Torun agents, and goes to the Rose Club. He has been denied audience with the Princess because of conflicting theories. Some think he is a radical looking for revenge because the Princess would not assent to his biological weapons, others that he wishes to conspire a new resistance with her. Another is that he is looking for permission to use a weapon already crafted and hidden somewhere in the city. The last is that there is no harm in him seeing Corinne, but better to deny him too much, than too little, and that he may be slowly and surely trying to get enough freedom to become a threat. ' Advantages:''' Intelligence I (Common): Ollin is a natural gifted person, sharp of mind and deep in thought. Educated I (Uncommon): Ollin’s education was the best that Auverain had to offer, though it was cut short due to the war. Cultured I (Uncommon): Ollin has travelled to a couple different countries in his youth, and has met travelers and authorities from other lands due to his noble heritage. His frequent trips to the Rose Club only add onto his well cultured mind. Charm I (Uncommon): To round off Ollin’s intelligences, he’s also socially learned. He’s friendly, witty, and more would call him handsome than not. Most consider him an interesting person to have around in a social setting, though few expect he could rally a large crowd. Authority I (Special): Though he is a Count to a land that no longer has people, he is still a Count, and has a history within Dauphane with a number of other prominent members of society who respect his opinion. Wealth I (Special): Though his lands and holdings are gone, he still owns a small estate near the border of the old and new parts of the city. He also makes a large profit from his garden, selling exotic flowers and small trees to other wealthy individuals. (Secret) Martial Training I (Uncommon): Swords, long rifles, grappling: People generally think of Ollin as a behind the scenes player. Though he himself prefers it that way, he has secretly learned how to fight as well as most professional soldiers. He can duel with a sword, can pick out a target at long range, and can grapple or escape the grappling of someone in unarmed combat. Ollin expects anyone who wishes him harm will not expect him to defend himself, and he is probably right. Botany II (SLEGENDARY!!!/S Rare): Ollin is exceptionally well versed in plants. He can cross breed them, can get specific chemicals out of them, he can raise exotic breeds within his garden that normally could not grow in Auverain’s climates. He also knows how to turn plant extracts is virulent weapons, capable of massive death, especially in a crowded, and destitute city like Dauphane. Intimidation I (Uncommon): Ollin is not an intimidating person, but his reputation is. Some think he’d be far more intimidating if he actually tried.